Printing systems, such as inkjet printers, may include one or more printheads. Each printhead includes a printing surface having a series of nozzles that are used to spray drops of ink. During operation of the printing systems, the printing surface may accumulate contaminants such as dried ink or drying ink. Such contaminants can partially or completely clog nozzles so as to severely affect the performance of the printing system and print quality.
One method of addressing the issue of accumulating contaminants is to periodically service the printhead to remove the contaminants/residue. Some printing systems include a service station that, among other things, periodically cleans the printing surface of the printhead by wiping the printing surface.